


Cabin in The Woods

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: A continuation of The Hanged Man





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Moon

Jack grinned as he watched Mark run around the property, his big paws kicking up dirt as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, fur flying as he ran. The full moon had come the second night out at the cabin, and Mark seemed to be having the time of his life as he ran around the cabin and through the trees like an oversized puppy.

Jack thanked the heavens for his family cabin, so deep in the mountains that no one came to bother them. They could let loose here and be themselves, and it was a great place for full moons, where Mark wouldn't stand out quite so much as he would if he stayed in the city.

Soon enough Mark came trotting back over, tongue still lolled out and panting as he came to sit down in front of Jack, his large head plopping down into Jack’s lap, making the vampire laugh.

"Hey darlin. Finally tire yerself out?"

Mark huffed out his nose, burrowing closer as Jack ran a hand through his fur.

"Want me to make us some steak?"

Mark perked up immediately at that, tail wagging excitedly as Jack grinned, standing and heading toward the side door of the cabin. He grinned as Mark led the way, going straight to the couch and flopping down with a huff. Jack grinned, going over to rub his fuzzy belly, smile growing as Mark wriggled and stretched before settling back against the cushions, leaning up to lick the tip of Jack’s nose.

"Love yeh too, Mark."

Mark sighed contentedly, snuggling deeper into the cushions as Jack stood, heading to the kitchen to make some steaks for himself and Mark, one extra-rare steak for himself and a large, medium-rare steak in a large bowl for his boyfriend.

The rest of the night was spent getting some exercise, Jack transforming into a bat and flying with Mark as he ran all over the mountain, the two making a game of swerving through the trees at break-neck speeds. They finally came back to the cabin hours later, the sun barely coloring the horizon in soft, warm light. Exhausted and happy, Jack gave Mark a quick scrub, getting the dirt out of his fur before they both climbed into bed, Mark falling asleep with his head on Jack’s hip, both men sleeping well into the day.


End file.
